I Fell In Love With You
by crazyvi
Summary: Oneshot. Danny finally gets the courage to tell Sam that he loves her. What he didn't realize is, Sam is trying to tell him the same thing. Songfic.


Here is a one-shot of Danny and Sam.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song How Did I Fall In Love With You by the Backstreet Boys.

_

* * *

_

_Well, today's the day, I'm gonna tell Sam how I feel._ Danny thought as he walked through the doors of Casper High. He walked through the halls until he reached his locker. There Tucker walked up to him. "Hey dude, what's up today?" He said as he approached him.

"Oh, not much, but I have a feeling that today will be special."

Tucker let out a small chuckle, "What, no ghosts today?"

"No...uh..nevermind, I'm wasting my breath on you." Danny looked up and saw Sam walk up.

_Remember when, we never need each other_

_The best of friends, like sister and brother_

_We understood, we'd never be, alone_

A smile crossed his face as he saw her. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. He'd known her since they were in kindergarden and they'd been the best of friends since then. They became friends with Tucker in the second grade. "Hey, what's goin' on guys?" Sam asked as she stood by them.

Sam looked at Danny and thought back to the fun times together they'd had. But especially their recent 'fake-out-make-outs'. She longed for another, but didn't have a reason to without making him suspicious. But, she had decided to tell Danny that she loved him. She had tried before, but she could never quite say it. Today would be different however, she could feel it.

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much_

_The night is long, and I need your touch_

_Don't know what it to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be, alone tonight_

Tucker could sense a blushy moment coming up, so he left for class. The bell rang and Sam started to walk off. Danny reached out his hand, grabing her arm. "S..Sam, I...c..can I talk to you after school?" Sam wondered why he was stuttering so much, but decied to ingore it. She turned to face him, saying, "Sure, uh..how about the park?"

"Sound okay...s..so, uh...see you then?"

"Yeah...w..well, got to get to class." They walked off to their classes. Danny took one last lookat Sam as she went the opposite way to her class. With a heavy sigh he walked into his first class of the day. How he couldn't wait until 4th period, where he and Sam had the same class.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you_

Sam too looked back at Danny. She couldn't know for sure, but it looked like he was just turning around, like he was looking at her. She shrugged it off and walked into class. Finally 4th period came around. Sam walked it and took her seat. She didn't see Danny yet, but he usually was late. He finally walked in and took his seat next to her. "Hey Sam." It was such a simple phrase, but it was enough to make Sam almost blush.

_I hear your voice, and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

They exchanged smiles before turning to listen to the teacher. Danny kept looking over at Sam. Everytime he looked at her, thoughts of how much more they could be filled his head. He let out a soft sigh, _Too bad though, she proably doesn't feel the same way about me,_ he thought. He turned his attention back to his notebook and began working on his doodles of Sam.

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be, alone tonight_

Tucker noticed how they kepy looking back and forth at each other. He sure hoped that they'd tell each other how they felt before too long. Danny had told him, and he had the feeling that Sam felt the same way. Lunch rolled around and the trio took their regular seats. The sun glistened off Danny's face in such a way that, to Sam, he looked especially cute.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you_

Danny noticed Sam staring at him. "Uh..are you okay Sam?" She blushed. She'd been caught watching him. What could she say, she loved everything about him. But she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. She'd tell him at the park. Looking up at him, trying to sound convincing, she said, "Uh...yeah...j..just thinking its all."

"Oh, well, you looked kinda spacy is all." Before they knew it lunch was over. They got up and headed back inside. Danny watched Sam as she walked to her locker to get the next books she'd need. He thought about what happened at lunch. It didn't seem like Sam to act like that. It almost seemed as if she was staring at him like she like him too. He thought about how their converstation after school might go.

_Oh I want to say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know oh yeah_

Sam too thought about how their conversation would go. With all her heart, she hoped that he would say he loved her too. But still, she felt a bit like he might not, and that they'd lose their friendship. She did want that! Sam was now starting to second guess her decision to tell him. But she had everything ready, she couldn't go back now. With a long sigh, she turned and walked to class.

_I don't want to live this life_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_With you I want to spend_

_The rest of my life_

All too quickly school was over. They walked with Tucker, like they usually did. But after Tucker walked inside his house, they headed for the park. They didn't look at each other much, but when they did, their cheeks turned red. They reached the park, but kept walking, as if being drawn by some force to a certain place. The place where they had their first fake-out-make-out.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you_

There was a moment of quiet before Danny spoke up, "Sam I asked to talk to you because I need to...to tell you something very important, and if you don't want to be friends anymore, I'd understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam I...I like you as more than just friends...I..I love you." Danny looked toward the ground.

He felt Sam gently lift his face until he was looking into her eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back she said, "I love you too, but I'd been afraid to tell, but then when you said you loved me, I didn't feel afraid anymore."

He smiled at her for a moment, then took her hand in his. They turned and started to walk home, hand in hand. One could tell just by looking at them the joy they had in their hearts that they didn't have to hide their feelings from each other anymore. When they arrived at Sam's house, they held each other in a long hug before going their seperate ways. One thing was for sure, tomorrow would for sure, be the best day of their lives.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall in love with you_

* * *

There it is, all done. I thought this song worked so well for Danny and Sam. Reivew. 


End file.
